The invention relates to a lifting apparatus for a two-leaf folding, flap whose upper leaf is hinged around a horizontal first axis at a top wall or partition wall of a cupboard and whose lower leaf is pivotally connected to the upper leaf around a second axis parallel to the first axis, consisting of at least one double-armed lever which is pivotally hinged around a horizontal pivot axis at a side body part of the cupboard and whose longer arm is linked to the lower leaf, and of a compression spring element whose one end is pivotally connected to the body part and whose other end is pivotally connected to the lever.
In a lifting apparatus of this kind known from LU 55 310, the longer arm of the double-armed lever consists of two parts which can be telescoped relative to one another so that the lower leaf of the folding flap can come into contact with the end faces of the side body parts in its movement into the open position and into the closed position by actuation of the handle attached to its front side.
A lifting apparatus is known from DE 296 04 354 U1 for a two-leaf folding flap in which only the upper leaf is provided with a lifting apparatus consisting of a spring-biased bell crank lever and the lower region of the lower leaf linked to the upper leaf is guided in guide rails linked to the side walls of the body part in order to ensure a controlled folding of the two leaves between the closed position and the open position of the leaf. This known lifting apparatus is, however, comparatively complex because special guide devices have to be provided for the lower region of the lower leaf of the folding flap.